NiGhTmArEs
by Bhlue
Summary: Hahahaha...actually, this doesn't need a summary. Read it, Review it...you know you want to...:P


GR: While I was watching MadTV, an idea miraculously managed to squeeze into my rather thick skull and instantly, this came up.

Well, my first two fics suck (at least, I think it sucks)..and I hope this doesn't, let me know at the end..:)

Oneshot.

**DiScLaiMeR:** I don't own any cartoon characters, tv shows, or anything like that…oookay? ;)

A-nywho, read on…

----------

"Eh, what's up, Daff?" said Bugs while munching on a carrot.

"Mind your own business, rabbit!" Daffy lisped, not looking at the gray bunny.

Daffy was deliberately scribbling something on a piece of paper. Bugs tried taking a look but Daffy shoved him away and covered the paper with his arm.

"Eh, it's not like da paper's worth a million dollars, Daff," said Bugs wryly, still munching on his carrot.

Daffy looked at him.

"It will be when I'm done with it." He said quickly, turning back to what he was doing. "Now go bother someone else." He continued, eyes still on the paper.

"Eh, why can't I bodder ya? Do I need ta hav a license or sumthin'?"

Daffy growled and said nothing, still scribbling on the piece of paper; Bugs attempted to take a look again but Daffy caught him, he raised his shoulders even more to cover the paper; Bugs went to his front and took a peek there, then Daffy turned his back against him eclipsing his work… This went on and on, Bugs, having a different strategy every time, until Daffy had had enough.

He stood up and, pointing viciously at the rabbit, he snarled, "Why can't you mind your own business!"

"Because…" Bugs began calmly, still munching on his carrot. He then threw it aside and in a slightly booming voice, he said, "I—am—your—FATHER!"

---------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daffy screamed as he sat up on his bed.

"What's the matter, dear?" A female voice said, sounding sleepy, sitting up to relieve her husband.

Daffy glanced at the woman beside him.

"Oh, _Lola_… I just had a nightmare about Bugs being m-my father… It was horrible…" He lisped quickly, breathing very fast.

Lola patted his back and cooed, "It's just a dream, sweetheart. Let's go back to sleep…"

"You're right…"

Daffy kissed her in the forehead before lying down—

---------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bugs, dear, what's the matter?" Lola churred sleepily, rubbing her eyes thoroughly after being awaken in the middle of the night.

"I-I just dreamt d-dat you were Daffy's…wife!" Bugs choked, trying to prevent his voice from trembling.

Lola chuckled softly.

"That's some nightmare you got, Bugs," she said jokingly, still tittering a bit.

"I know…" sighed Bugs, relieved that it was just a dream. "Sorry I woke ya up, Lo."

Lola giggled softly then pressed her lips lightly against his, and said, "Let's go back to sleep…"

Bugs smiled then laid his head down—

---------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A coyote screeched in the middle of the night as he sat up on his bed.

"Aargh! What's a guy gotta do to get some sleep around here!" someone lisped beside him.

Wile E. turned beside him and saw a familiar black duck. It took him a while to absorb that Daffy Duck was with him—IN BED!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—

---------

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lo? Lo! Calm down! What's da matte'?" said a yawning voice.

Lola looked around, beads of cold sweat ran down from her face.

"Bugs," she began as she hugged her husband. "I-I had this terrible dream, th-that I was in this skit…a-and it has no end!"

Bugs shuddered slightly.

"Dat is terrible…"

Lola continued, "Yeah…th-then everyone was screaming an-and—"

"Lola…" Bugs hushed as he place his finger on her lips, "it's alright, it's all over…" He gave her a reassuring smile before they both laid down and fell asleep again.

THE END 

----------

Daffy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

GR: Stop it, Daffy! The story's over! Give it a rest!

Daffy: Aaaawww… (walks out of room)

GR: Well? Does it make any sense? I didn't think so. But then again, they're the Looney Tunes, they don't need to make any sense…

Anyway, tell me what you think…read&review.

!please 'n' thanks!

Daffy: Well, the-the-the-that's all folks!

Porky: Th-th-that's n-not how you s-s-say it, a-amateur!

Daffy: Who put you in-charge!

Porky: (pushes him away) Th-th-th-that's all, folks!


End file.
